criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloverwood
Cloverwood was a fanmade city made by MysteryJones and CoolCCMystery. It had a total of 9 districts, fifty six cases and all of them once brought an amazing and thrilling story. Districts Melody City Melody City is a city that thrives on music, home to the many singing stars of the red carpet and the home of the famous concerts, operas and karaoke clubs. This district focuses on a strange song that has been wafting through the various clubs of the city and hypnotizing people from the local citizen to the most famous stars themselves, the team will need to find who is the singer behind this song and put them behind bars. This district contained Cases #1-#6. Olivewood Hills The hills of the Olivewood district belongs to the home of the stars of the city, including movie stars and directors and it is also the largest area of filming. The red carpet stars reside in mansions on the soft green hills while the city resides itself on the bottom of the hills. This district contained Cases #7-#12. Sunlight Shore This land by the ocean contains the large spirit of Cloverwood with its abundance of beaches, sport rinks and clubs. The spirit of Cloverwood in this district resides in the beach lovers, sport fans and the party rockers of the city. This district contained Cases #13-#18. Mount Ashstorm This district is the home of a large volcano that has not erupted since the Roman times where the adventure seeking, action loving people settle in cottages, camps and cabins across the plateau by the volcano. This district contained Cases #19-#24. Skull Desert With Highway 91 streaming through this desert, there are oil wells, Aztec and Incan temples, secret operations and space sciences going on in this dusty desert in the heart of Cloverwood as it falls in the center of all districts. This district contained Cases #25-#32. Paradise Valley This is a large metropolis of gambling, technology and how these two form a metropolis of wonderous worlds for the technological lovers and high stakes gamblers. The gambling economy fuels the research for much better technology impacts on Cloverwood. This district contained Cases #33-#38. Myst Swamps A forest filled land of swamps, the Myst Swamps contains a large amount of magic, some believed to be real and others claimed to be fake. Whether the magical beliefs is true or false, the mysteries of the bayous and the swamps are yet to be unveiled. This district contained Cases #39-#44. Frosty Peaks The peaks of this mountain range, glimmering with bright white snow, graces a large amount of the eastern border of the city. This district is for the mountainous hiking trails and the skiing ramps, also includes villages, forests and wilderness beyond the trees. This district contained Cases #45-#50. Cloverdale Even though it's not in the center of the action, it's still the heart of the large city of Cloverwood since it contains all of the high government branches of the city, including the Mayor of all of Cloverwood. There the mayoral campaigns happen every seven years to elect a Mayor. This district contained Cases #51-#58. Police Department Category:Cities